


Солнце над Асгардом

by Red_Sally



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 15





	Солнце над Асгардом

\- Видишь? Я был прав. Солнце снова сияет над Асгардом.  
Тор кивнул.  
Внизу, у подножья скалы, лепились друг к другу дома и хижины, строились дороги, ездили повозки, шла торговля. Здешнее солнце, белое и холодное, слабо согревало упрямые обветренные лица, но безжалостно высвечивало все подробности кипевшей в долине жизни, обнажая различия между былым и настоящим. Но Тор кивнул.  
Локи смотрел куда-то вперед, поверх зеленой низины и серых скал. Глаза его слезились. Они были слепы.  
\- А Один отдал только один, - вырвалось у Тора. Он прикусил язык, но было уже поздно. Он слишком долго молчал: с самой первой встречи, когда, увидев Локи, неспешно идущего по узкой дороге с зонтом-тростью, помчался к нему - и разбился, как о незримую стену, о рассеянный незрячий взгляд.  
\- Похоже, Мимир ценит очи Всеотца дороже моих, - пожал плечами Локи. - Жертва велика настолько, насколько велик приносящий ее.  
Тор опустил руку на его острое плечо. Потом, вздохнув, привлек его ближе и прижал к себе, пряча от резкого северного ветра.  
\- Это несправедливо... - пробормотал он.  
\- Ты раздобрел, - хмыкнул Локи ему в шею. - Неужто мирная жизнь так сказалась на тебе?  
\- Нет, - сказал Тор. - Не мирная.  
Локи погладил его по спине. Ладони у него были жестки, как порывы ветра, и холодны, как солнце.  
\- Брат мой, - шепнул он.  
\- Брат мой, - отозвался Тор.  
Над Асгардом начинался день.


End file.
